Much More Than Friendship
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Lyn has been having trouble, She suddenly feels strange for the puppet man. But when he confronts her about it, They talk about friendship. Sasori denies their friendship, Deidara proves their friendship. What will Lyn do in the end? Rated T for now.
1. Denying Friendship

**(A/N) I got this idea from listening to music, I hope that this short story will be enjoyable! There may even be a sequel if everyone enjoys it :3**

**Characters may be alittle OOC**

**--**

_**Chapter One: Denying Friendship.**_

_**Chapter Song: Truly, Madly, Deeply by Cascada. **__It was the idea that started this story._

The sun rose, Piercing through the thin curtains and unto a bundle hopelessly trying to sleep. "God!" A female voice shrieked as she bolted up in a sitting position, She gave a sad glare at the window.

"Why can't I sleep?" She groaned rubbing her eyes, She sighed as she swung her legs over the bed ignoring the cold floor on her bare feet "Damnit.." She recalled yesterday, Remembering the closeness of him. It was just between comrades, Having an intelligent conversation.. But yesterday, She couldn't concentrate on the conversation.. just his lips moving while he talked.

"Gah!" The girl screeched grabbing her long black hair, She began pulling with all her might "What's happening to me??" She jumped when there was knocking on her door.

"Lyn." The girl, Lyn, sighed as she stood. She took a deep breathe and walked over to the door opening it, The emotionless eyes of Sasori stared at her.

She side stepped allowing him into her room, He walked in never taking his eyes off of her. Lyn closed her eyes as she shut the door back. "Good morning, Sasori"

Sasori didn't reply, He looked to the mess that was her bed then back at her. "You seem to be acting strange lately" Green eyes shot open, Lyn quickly wiped away her shock cursing herself for showing her emotions so easily.

"I have not been able to.. sleep" Lyn replied, Sasori stared at her silently. "Or think for that matter.." She muttered under her breath, Sasori rose an eyebrow in question.

Lyn just waved him off, But Sasori wasn't one to be pushed aside so easily. "What was that, Lyn?" Sasori asked showing his lack of interest, He just felt like he wanted to know.

"It was nothing Sasori, Please.. I'm just tired.." Lyn replied, Trying to force back the yawn that was edging at her poorly cared for lips. She flinched slightly when her bottom lip stretched causing a wound to reopen, It wasn't until after she started to lick up her blood that she noticed Sasori was watching.

"If I'm correct, You only chew on your lip when you're nervous" Lyn looked slightly shocked at Sasori before she averted her gaze to the wall, She covered her mouth with her hand.

"The aggravating feeling of not falling asleep.. I guess I did it without even noticing" She said, Hoping he wouldn't ask... But she knew he would, Nothing ever passed him.

"Something must have been on your mind, If you couldn't fall asleep" Lyn gritted her teeth, Why did Sasori have to know her so well?

"It's not like you care..Sasori" She said softly, As if an unknown thought. Lyn almost felt bad about saying that, Like a secret she was to keep for another friend but let it slip. Why did she feel like that?

"You're right, I don't care." Lyn looked to him sharply, Surprising herself with her sudden release of emotion "Yet I want to know, Has something changed in the Akatsuki to make you so unstable?"

Lyn silently cursed in her mind, _How could he notice all that?!_. "Nothing has changed, Sasori.. Nor has anything happened, It's just.." Lyn tried to think of a lie, Something that Sasori couldn't interrogate her about.

"What is it then?"

"It's.. _Woman_ problems" Lyn blushed slightly at her words, Sasori didn't reply but took a step closer to Lyn making her uncomfortable.

"I believe that you're lying to me, Lyn" She averted her gaze, Showing her weakness. "What happened to the Lyn that everyone knew?"

Lyn looked shocked to him "I-I'm still here"

Sasori shook his head "No.. The Lyn _I _knew was strong, intelligent and could keep her feeble emotions under control" Lyn's eyes widened.

"All I see now.. Is a weak, pathetic girl"

Lyn narrowed her eyes slightly in thought, _If he knows.. Then I'm so very doomed. Both mentally and physically._

"Tell me, Lyn. What is so important that it has affected your life this much?" Sasori asked, Still looking bored. Lyn bit on her lip, Ignoring the blood that leaked into her mouth.

_There is no other option, I have to say it. I have to.._

"You" Lyn muttered, Giving up any hope of keeping those strange feelings that she wasn't even sure of. Sasori didn't give her time to think about it, He always noticed anything strange about her. It always made her mad but.. Now, It made her feel.. weird.

"What?" Sasori asked, Showing the slightest interest. Lyn looked at him, Angered for her weakness.

"I said you! You're the thing that is so important that has affected my life so much!" Lyn started breathing unevenly after wards, Sasori stared at her silently.

"I thought as much" Lyn looked surprised at him, Sasori averted his gaze to the wall in thought "The way you were acting yesterday.. It was because of me, Then?" He looked back at her, His intense stern look.

Lyn started nibbling on her lip, Like a weak little child caught stealing from the cookie jar "..Yes"

It was silent for a few moments, But Lyn didn't even notice as she stared at Sasori. "Why?"

Lyn felt anger bubble in her chest "I don't know.. I haven't had time to.. even think about it. For all I know, It could have been something I had eaten" She replied, Recollecting the feeling. "It did feel as much.." She added as an after thought.

Sasori turned from her, Seeking something within her room. Lyn watched him questionably as he dug through her drawers, If it had been someone else in the Akatsuki. She would've screamed at them, But she knew Sasori was not like the others. There would be no chance of him going on a pantie raid anytime soon.

Lyn gasped slightly as Sasori pulled out a book, She had forgotten about it. It was her journal that Konan had given her when she arrived, She stopped writing in it weeks ago.

Sasori sat down onto Lyn's bed, Shuffling through the pages. He suddenly stopped as his brown eyes scanned over the text, Lyn knew which page he was on. She was weak and foolish back then, A girl unable to control her hormones.

But after some time, She was able to act on what the members thought of her. Hidan saw her as an annoying bitching girl, So she was like that around him. Deidara saw her as someone to hang out with, So she became his friend.

Kisame saw her as a strong fun girl, So she became his training partner. Sasori saw her differently.. It took Lyn awhile to figure out how to act around him, She never truly figured out how he felt about her. So she was just herself around him.

And that was what Sasori was reading right now.

Sasori looked up at Lyn, Almost amused "I was the only one you couldn't understand?" He asked, Almost sounding as if he was actually sort of happy "Is that why you were around me so much, Trying to find me out?" Sasori closed the book and stood.

Lyn watched as he approached her, Her eyes followed the book as he tossed it onto the floor "No.." She said softly, She jumped when Sasori stepped closer. The space between them was almost completely gone.

"You're lying" Sasori said lowly, Lyn looked into his eyes. Trapped in his gaze, She winced as Sasori reach out his hand. He traced his fingers across her soft pale skin, Watching as her cheeks became heated "..Maybe you're not lying"

Lyn let a small gasp escape her lips as Sasori closed the space between them, Their chests pressed together. "Maybe you're just curious" Sasori mused, He cupped her cheek. Lyn was lost within his eyes.

"..Sasori.." Lyn whispered trying to grasp the situation, Sasori wasn't acting like himself.. But neither was she. Lyn unconsciously moved closer to him, Cursing her body for being so needy.

Sasori smirked, Ever so slightly causing Lyn to look confused at him "Or maybe.. You love me"

Lyn's eyes widened greatly, She took a step away from him "A-Absurd..Impossible!" Lyn placed a hand over her mouth, For her to outburst like that.. She knew.. Sasori had some truth.

Lyn might have feelings for him.. but.. not love. "I-It's.. very unlikely, Sasori.." Lyn averted her gaze to the floor as she lowered her hand "Love?.. It's foolish and only leads to depression and weakness" She closed her eyes "Love is the weakest emotion there is".

"..No, You're wrong" Lyn looked sternly at Sasori "I agree with you, Love is foolish.. As most emotions." Sasori looked to his puppet hand "But love can make a person strong, Unfortunately" Sasori turned his eyes back to Lyn, Whom was taking in every word he said "I don't see how nor why, Since I have never experienced such a feeling"

Sasori quirked an eyebrow "But you have, Haven't you. Lyn?" Those words strangely hit Lyn hard, She swallowed while she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I doubt that, Sasori.." She opened her eyes sharply "You say you've never experienced such a feeling as love? Typical of you, Sasori" Sasori frowned at her words "What about your parents, Did you ever feel anything towards them?"

"Hold your tongue" Sasori said sharply.

"No!" Lyn glared at him "You loved them, Didn't you?!" Lyn quickly found herself pinned against the wall, Sasori pinned her arms at her sides. Lyn smirked "You did. Admit it Sasori, You _have _felt love"

"What I have felt in the past, Does not concern you" Sasori growled out, Lyn frowned slightly as she stared at him. Her eyes traveled over his face, She looked at his lips.

She quickly looked to his eyes, With almost sadness "Sasori.." He tightened his hold, Looking at her in slight confusion. "It does concern me"

Sasori narrowed his eyes in thought "Why?"

Lyn smiled "Because.. I'm your friend and I care" Sasori was taken aback from her statement, He quickly wiped the shock from his face as he pushed his body against hers causing her to press harder against the wall.

"Watch what you say, Woman" He threatened, Lyn shook her head "Are you asking for an early death?"

"Whatever you do, Sasori.. No matter what you say, That isn't going to make me fear you. Make me run from you, I won't let you be alone" Lyn averted her gaze away from Sasori "Why do you think we talk everyday, It's because we're friends"

"I don't have friends, You have to have feelings to have friends"

"That is not true.. You just have to have someone who cares enough to be your friend." Lyn closed her eyes "Anyone can have friends, It's getting them that is the hard part"

"Yet, I never tried to get friends. So why are you claiming to be my friend?" Sasori narrowed his eyes "Friends.. Stop this useless chatter. Friends are not important, If anything. They're a waste of time and a danger to yourself. They're useless"

Lyn glared at Sasori, She wiggled from his grip and slapped his hard across the cheek. She knew he couldn't feel the pain, But the message was clear. Lyn was upset, And greatly at that.

"Sasori, You stubborn idiotic asshole. You can't even see what's right infront of you" Lyn pushed him away from her, She walked to her door "You have friends, They're all around you. Just open your eyes" She walked out calmly, Leaving Sasori in her room.

Sasori stood in silence, Staring at the door. Her words echoed within the room, The red head's eyes narrowed in thought. "What a foolish girl"

--

**(A/N) I hope that everyone likes this story! I tried for a more romantic fic, Rather than adventure or comedy. But it still has both, I hope! Please review! I'd love it so much if you do ^^**


	2. True Friendship

**(A/N) I thought that this story would be more famous, But whatever xD Please enjoy!**

**I don't Own Naruto.**

**--**

_**Chapter Two: True Friendship.**_

_**Chapter Song: Friends by Band Of Skulls. **__Because I like it and it's the closest thing to this chapter._

Deidara watched as the girl he was seeking came walking through the halls, Her head bowed and her body stiff "Lyn, Hm?" He asked trying to get her attention, Lyn quickly looked up at him and halted to a stop right before she bumped into him.

That's when he saw them, Lyn quickly bowed her head "I'm sorry Deidara.. I-I.. I gotta go" But before she could leave him, He grabbed her arm.

He turned her body to face him, He cupped her chin and tilted her head up. Tears, Just like he thought he had saw. "Lyn.. Why are you crying, Hm?" Lyn averted her gaze.

"No reason.. Please.. I-I.. just had a nightmare is all" She lied, Hoping Deidara would remember the times her nightmares would keep her up and frightened.

Deidara wasn't buying it but if Lyn did not want him to know, Then he would just wait until she felt like telling him. She would surely tell him if anything was truly wrong "Well then, Lyn. Come in my room, You can sleep with me this morning"

Lyn blushed "De-Deidara.. We've gotten older.. We're not teens anymore"

"But we are, I'm nine_teen_. remember?" Deidara smiled as he lead her to his room "And you're half a year younger than me, Hm"

"I meant _young _teens" Lyn chuckled.

--

"Better, Hm?" Deidara questioned as he laid down beside of Lyn, She quickly looked at him.

"Stay on your side of the bed, Please" She blushed as Deidara smirked.

"But this is my bed" Deidara said smug, Lyn rolled over onto her side with her back facing him. "Oooh, Cold" Deidara hissed with a smirk.

"Deidara.. You're becoming a pervert" Lyn said glancing at him, Deidara laughed.

"I've always been this way, Just you were late to hit puberty. Hm"

"Deidara!" Lyn sat up quickly and looked flustered at him, Deidara laughed again.

"I'm just kidding, You're so easy to tease. Hm" Deidara smirked as Lyn laid back down, As he stared down at her he frowned "What was the nightmare about this time, Hm?"

Lyn tensed at his words, She knew that Deidara knew she was lying. She knew. But what could she do? Yea, Deidara and herself have been friends for awhile now but.. They weren't on the same level.

Deidara was a hot head at most times, Only cared for his art. The reason they were friends for this long, Is the fact that Lyn loved his form of art. Explosions and fireworks, But did not like the fact he used it in such a nasty way.

"It was about.." She wondered if she should tell him, It wasn't important right? Yea, It was just a stupid little argument between her and her friend's partner. Whom she admitted being his friend as well. But, If she told Deidara.. He'd think she was a stupid whiny girl.

"..My parents" Lyn said, Gazing on the cover she laid upon. Deidara frowned further. "I was a kid again.. When they got killed, I shoul-"

"Lyn, Stop." Deidara cut her off, Lyn glanced at him. He looked angered "Don't lie to me, Lyn. I hate it when you lie to me, Hm"

Lyn averted her gaze back to the bed "Deidara, It's something that I can't tell you.." She felt as tears began to sting her eyes "It's just a stupid woman problem"

"Bullshit" Deidara huffed.

Lyn looked shocked at him briefly, She gasped "Language much?!" She then frowned, She sat up and looked within her lap "We're not kids anymore, There is no need to worry about me. I can protect myself"

"You're lying again. Hm"

Lyn gritted her teeth to force back the tears "I don't care, I just don't want you to know"

Deidara growled "Why?"

"Because.."

"Why?!"

"Because It's about your partner!" Lyn snapped at Deidara, Tears falling from her eyes. Deidara instantly frowned. "It's just a silly argument between us, It doesn't concern you"

"Lyn.. It does concern me"

"Why?" Lyn was starting to feel like Deja'vu. Deidara smirked at her, His trade mark smirk. The smirk that Lyn disliked most about him.

"Because you're my friend and I care, Hm." Lyn stared at Deidara, With wide confused eyes. Her mouth ajar and her eyebrows knitted together.

Was she Sasori in all of this? No, She couldn't be. She just refused to tell Deidara about a stupid conversation, Then he said the same thing she did. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"If.. If you truly wish to know.." Lyn began, Deidara smirked and leaned closer to her "I couldn't sleep last night.. because of _something_, And I guess Sasori heard me bickering."

"What was this something, Hm?"

Lyn down casted her eyes "I'll tell you later.." She took a deep breathe before continuing "Sasori asked me what was wrong in his own way and.. the conversation turned into one about friendship"

Deidara stared at her in slight confusion "Friendship?"

Lyn looked at him briefly before turning her gaze back at her lap "Yes, Friendship. I.. I told him we were friends, He of course rejected the thought" Lyn paused as she recollected the memory "So we argued about the costs and requirements of friendship"

She looked up at Deidara "Deidara, What are the requirements for friendship?" She asked, Wondering if he thought like herself.

Deidara seemed to ponder for a moment before he replied "It really doesn't require anything, You just need someone who enjoys your company. Hm"

Lyn's eyes lit up "That's more or less what I said. He said that he needed emotions for friends, I told him he just needed someone to care enough for him to be his friend" She smiled as she looked to her hands, Clenching and unclenching them.

Deidara frowned "Since you said that you two were friends.. That means, You care for him? Hm?" Lyn looked quickly up at Deidara, He didn't looked happy nor quite mad.. But.. sad?

"Why of course. I care for all my friends. I care for Kisame, I care for Sasori and I care for you" Lyn smiled, Ignoring the strangeness of saying such a thing to Deidara "You're my friend Deidara, You always will be"

Deidara smiled then chuckled "Like best friends forever?" Lyn nodded happily "Woah, Just remember.. I'm a dude and that's kinda freaky, Hm"

Lyn laughed "Fine. We're best buds 'til one of us croaks"

Deidara chuckled "Now, That's better"

--

**(A/N) I love this chapter, Talk about true friendship.. As far as being criminals go, lol. Please, I would LOVE reviews! But favs are just as nice!**


	3. That Something

**(A/N) Please enjoy this Chapter, It is not as good as the others.. But I thought it would explain some things. About Lyn and such. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**--**

_**Chapter Three: That Something.**_

_**Chapter Song: I Own You by Shinedown. **__I like the song, It reminds me of Pein somehow :3_

Deidara looked down at Lyn as she slept, She looked peaceful just like all the other times she slept by his side. He, However, sat up looking over a book. But was watching Lyn from the corner of his eye.

She was curled up under the cover, It was probably around 1 in the after noon. But if they were needed, The leader just would send someone to get them. Deidara wasn't going to wake Lyn up, Since she had not slept at all last night.

Deidara still wondered what that something was that kept her from sleep. She seemed reluctant in telling him, She didn't want him to know.. But why? If it was about her nightmares, She would've told him.

Maybe it was something she herself was uncomfortable about, Deidara mused in his head of all that could've been so distracting where Lyn found herself unable to sleep.

It couldn't be the conversation with Sasori, Lyn said it was morning when Sasori had came to her. Maybe it was something that happened the previous day.

Deidara recalled on what all he saw yesterday.

Lyn came and ate breakfast the same as every morning, Only speaking when spoken to. She knew how some of the members like silence, So she feared to say something that wasn't important enough to break the silence. Which Deidara thought was silly and weird.

After breakfast, She did early morning training with Kisame. After her daily shower she came to hang out with himself, Deidara. Then towards evening, She sat and talked regularly with Sasori. Deidara didn't notice anything strange about their conversation, It was quite boring to him.

Nothing happened out of the ordinary yesterday, So that something was unclear to Deidara.. He had no clue for what it was, He hated not knowing what was wrong.

Not that he really _cared_, It just bugged the shit out of him. Deidara snorted at the thought, Him actually caring for what was bothering Lyn. When did he become a sissy pansy?

But still.. Lyn has been by his side ever since she joined Akatsuki.. At a younger age than Deidara was, Which she was forced like himself. She didn't quite accept a challenge like Deidara had.

No, Her village was threatened. So she joined to spare her village's safety, If she only knew of the war that destroyed her village not long after she left. If she was there to help defend, She might've been enough to save it.

Her village was doomed either way.

But no one dared speak of such a thing to Lyn, The leader knew she would then not participate willingly to what he commanded. It was in everyone's best interest to keep her out of the blue.

There was a thud which snapped Deidara from his thoughts, He looked from Lyn to the floor. He had dropped his book, He frowned as he looked back at Lyn. She barely stirred in her sleep, Only curling tighter into a ball.

Deidara cursed himself silently as he leaned over to pick up the small book, As he flipped to see which page he had stopped at there was knocking on his door.

Deidara glared at the sound, He felt as Lyn stirred more within her sleep. Lyn rolled over onto her other side, Facing her friend. She forced her eyes open, In which they kept drooping shut "Dei..dara?"

Deidara pasted on a smile "Wait here, Hm" He got up out of the bed and walked to the door, He opened it up only to be greeted with his partner's stoic face.

"Have you seen Lyn?"

Deidara frowned more, Almost looking angered at Sasori "Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

Sasori noticed Deidara change of mood, Deidara was always easy to read "Leader-sama has requested her presence"

Deidara stared at him skeptically, Wondering if he should trust his partner's words "..Yes, But she's sleeping. Hm"

"No.. I'm awake now.." Eyes casted upon the girl who sat up in Deidara's bed, She rubbed her eye with one hand trying to keep her sleep away. "Do you know why Leader-sama asked for me?"

"No."

Lyn frowned as she crawled out of bed, She walked to Deidara's side. She glanced at him "I'll see you later, Deidara" Lyn then walked out of his room, She didn't give a second glance at Sasori as she walked down the hall.

The two watched as she disappeared around a corner, Then they looked at eachother. Sasori turned and began walking away from his partner. "Wait, Master Sasori"

Sasori stopped and turned back to Deidara "What?"

Deidara mused in his head, Recalling Lyn's words "..Never mind, It's not important. Hm" Sasori stared at Deidara before he turned and began walking back down the hallway.

Deidara watched as he left around the corner too, He gazed at the floor before he headed back into his room. He shook his head, He needed to stop caring so much about Lyn. He was too old and too evil to be caring for someone such as Lyn.

Even if they were friends...

--

Lyn stared silently at the leader, His ringed eyes not faltering from her form "When do I take this mission, Leader-sama?"

"Tomorrow morning, Be packed and ready. As you know, You will not be waited on" Lyn bowed.

"Yes, Leader-sama" (A/N: This is where the song belongs)

"You may go" Pein said watching as she nodded, She left his office. Pein looked emotionlessly to the woman standing next to him "Was this decision wrong, Konan?"

The blue haired woman looked stoic back "No Leader-sama, Whatever happens is fate itself"

Pein gazed to the door, He knew of the danger it could be for Lyn. But Madara requested her to help track the Jinchuuriki, Pein could not go against Madara's words.

Not that he cared for Lyn. No, He just didn't want to loose a valuable member.

--

**(A/N) Argh! Be a better story, Darnit! I'm sorry, But this chap was mainly to explain things. I hope that it did! Please review, Favorite or PM me. I don't care if you're even a silent reader.. JUST ENJOY!! (You can still fav if you want.. xD)**


End file.
